Roofs for buildings are typically formed from a framework of supporting members extending between the sidewalls and providing an inclined surface to shed water. A typical roof construction has a ridge with rafters running perpendicular to the ridge to the top of the sidewalls. An impermeable covering is then attached to the rafters, either directly or on top of sheathing so that a stable water-tight structure is obtained.
Ceilings are usually provided beneath the roof by horizontal joists running between vertical walls to which a horizontal ceiling material is secured. In many applications however, it is preferred that a cathedral ceiling is provided in which the ceiling material runs parallel to the ceiling joist. In some cases, it is desirable that the rafters are exposed for aesthetic reasons in which case the sheathing material may be secured to the topside of the rafters leaving the body of the rafter exposed from within the building.
The use of a cathedral ceiling provides an open interior that is favoured in many designs. However, cathedral ceilings do not particularly lend themselves to the incorporation of one or more intersecting galleries. The intersection of the roofs in the galleries requires an arrangement of rafters to provide support for the intersecting ridges that is structurally complex or visually unattractive or, the use of tie beams to support the ridges of the intersecting hip galleries. The tie beams however, encumber the interior space and visually are not as elegant as the unencumbered cathedral design. Typically, the structure utilises a post extending from the floor to the hinge to provide support. However, this encumbers the floor plan and interrupts the open area within the building.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a roof construction in which the above disadvantages are obviated or mitigated.